


Coffee is Not a Food Group

by ibstudent



Series: Secret Relationship [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee is not a food group, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs to Eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: *Part Two of "Who Drank All the Milk?"*Steve just got back from a SHIELD mission and Tony hasn't eaten in a while. Both fluff and smut ensue.





	Coffee is Not a Food Group

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head's up, I've never written smut before. So if this is crappy, I apologize. It's spring break and I felt like writing something and this is what happened. Also, there's not super explicit smut in this story. I trail off by that point.

The shop doors whooshed open. Tony was again working on a car, but by the sound of the footsteps, he could tell it was Steve. And, judging by the smell, he had brought food again. Honestly, if the man kept feeding him this way, he was going to get fat and then what good would he be?

“Tony? You wanna come out from under there and eat something? Because I don’t know the last time you left the shop and actually ate something.” 

The genius rolled out from under the car, ready to defend himself, but Steve wasn’t done yet. 

“And before you even start, no, coffee does NOT count as food. I don’t care what you say, Tony, you need to eat  _ something _ !” 

Of course, his traitor of an AI decided to pipe up, “Sir, it has indeed been over 24 hours since you have consumed anything other than coffee. My research leads me to believe that this habit is unhealthy and may indeed shorten your lifespan.” 

Steve looked affronted by that last bit of information while Tony just grumbled. 

“Gee, thanks for that, JARVIS. I guess MIT’s gonna be getting a brand new AI in the next few days.” 

Despite his grumblings, Tony dug right into the spaghetti that Steve had brought down. Nobody would have guessed that Steve Rogers would be a master chef, but somehow, out of all of them, he made the best food. The first time Nat had commented on it, Steve blushed and said that his mom had taught him how when he was sick. There wasn’t much else he could do, all cooped up in the apartment. 

He was halfway through the plate when Steve started running his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony practically moaned around his food. Having his hair played with by anyone was nice, but having Steve do it? That was just a whole other level of heaven. Honestly, Tony wasn’t sure what he’d do without it. 

Steve chuckled, “You doing okay there, shellhead?”

Tony paused shoveling spaghetti in his mouth in favor of answering, “Yeah, doing peachy, now that you’re here.” 

The soldier pressed a kiss to the top of his head before pulling up a chair, “Are you gonna be busy all night? Or would you have time to join me in say, the shower?”

By this point, Tony was done with dinner and looked up at Steve through his lashes, “Oh, I’m sure I could be persuaded.”

And that’s how they ended up in the elevator, Tony’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist while Steve held Tony against the wall. The two were making out like teenagers at prom, but neither of them cared. JARVIS wouldn’t stop the elevator on the way up to Steve’s floor, so there was no risk of them being caught. Besides, Steve had been out of the country for almost a week on a SHIELD mission. Tony hadn’t seen his boyfriend in what felt like ages. They had legitimate excuses. 

Steve pulled back just long enough to ask, “Shower or bed first?”

Tony mumbled a response before pulling Steve right back in, “Don’t care, just want you.” 

When the doors opened, they somehow managed to make it to the bedroom. As soon as Steve had kicked the door shut, clothes went flying. The shirts went first, just because they were easier, but the pants didn’t last long either. 

Breathlessly, Steve asked, “Did you get more lube?”

Tony whimpered at the hickey Steve was sucking into his hip, “Y-yeah, drawer. T-top drawer. Steve!” 

They were both endlessly thankful that all the Avengers had their own floors and that the walls were soundproof. Because holy hell, did those two get loud when they got down. 

Steve had been stretching him for too long, in Tony’s opinion. And Tony wasn’t a quiet lover. 

“S-steve! ENough! I-i’m ready! Just get in me already!” 

The soldier didn’t have to be told twice. Once he slid home, the rest was a blur. Each of them could vaguely recall the screams, whimpers, and shouts that they had let out during the course of the night, but once they had finished, they both blanked. 

.

.

Later, when they had come back to their senses and cleaned up, the couple curled into each other on the bed. They were both drifting off when Steve whispered, 

“Should we tell the team?”

Tony was already half asleep but mumbled out a half coherent answer, “Mmm. Sleep now, talk later. Mkay?”

He got a snore as a response. 


End file.
